


I’m resigned to simply live in your wake

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: The problem with drunk karaoke is that it bares the soul.Killervibe Week 2017: Pre-Particle Accelerator





	I’m resigned to simply live in your wake

**Author's Note:**

> 309 The Present
> 
> I cheated a little because apparently I can't commit to just pre-accelerator. Also, I imagine this takes place sometime after all the Hartley fuss when Caitlin's much less hungover. I just really want karaoke all the time on the show, especially because Cisco sang so little in the musical episode.
> 
> Title from "Undertow" by Sara Bareilles

[ _ “Cisco says I don’t have a life.” _ ](http://dailycisco.tumblr.com/post/114451293038)

 

“Oh, man,” Cisco says, reeling back. “You did karaoke with Caitlin?”

“I heard that,” Caitlin snaps without looking at them.

Barry snickers. “It was terrible. Why didn’t you warn me?”

Cisco claps him on the shoulder. “Let me tell you, I have suffered through Caitlin’s singing many times and it is something that can only be truly understood when heard.”

Caitlin glares at them over her shoulder, then flips her hair as she turns back to her computer. “Maybe you two should go together,” she suggests, saccharine. “Barry, have you ever heard Cisco sing?” 

Cisco’s eyes go wide as he scrambles back to his chair. “Caitlin!”

She grins ferally as she gets up and leans against back of his chair. “I was very drunk, but I do remember your rendition of ‘Sexy and I Know It’.”

Cisco buries his face in his hands.

“It was very good.”

“Cisco are you blushing?”

 

_ Two Years Ago _

 

Caitlin leans against the door to Cisco workshop, her coat draped over her arm. “Hey, Cisco.”

Cisco mutters something intelligible at the computer, tapping his screwdriver against the table absently.

Caitlin snaps her fingers in front of his face. “Cisco!”

Cisco rocks back from the table in shock, blinking up at her. “Cait - when did you get here?”

She rolls her eyes. “Ronnie and I are going for drinks. You’re coming.”

Cisco squints at her as he tries to figure out if there was a question mark at the end of that or not. He waves vaguely at the mess on his desk. “I don’t know, Caitlin, I’ve got a lot to finish up here.”

Caitlin crosses her arms and levels her best  _ you will do what I say _ look at him.

Cisco squirms for a moment then throws up his hands in defeat. “Okay! Okay, fine, you’ve convinced me.”

She grins. “Come on, Ronnie’s downstairs already.”

They snag a small table in the back of the bar, and Caitlin groans when she spots the set-up along one of the walls.

“Karaoke, Ronnie? Really?”

Ronnie flashes her a shit-eating grin. “But you love to sing, Cait.”

She scowls back.

Ronnie bumps shoulders with Cisco. “Wait until she gets a few drinks in her,” he whispers conspiratorially.

Ronnie, it turns out, was right. It only takes two shots and a glass of wine for Caitlin to stumble up to the stage. She bops her way through an incredibly off-key version of “Call Me Maybe.” And Cisco has to keep a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too loudly. She’s  _ so  _ drunk. And so cute. And where the hell did  _ that _ come from?

He glances at Ronnie, who’s grinning up at his girlfriend. (Girlfriend. Caitlin is Ronnie’s girlfriend.)

Ronnie claps him on the shoulder. “You’re next, right?”

Cisco widens his eyes as far as they’ll go. “Who, me?

“Oh, come on, man. I’ve heard you singing in the lab.”

Cisco flushes. “You heard nothing,” he says staunchly.

Ronnie flags down the waitress. “How many more drinks you need to be convinced otherwise?”

Cisco thumps his head down on the table.

Caitlin plops into Ronnie’s lap and Cisco keeps his head down.

“Cisco’s singing next,” Ronnie tells her and Cisco thoroughly regrets giving in to this. 

Caitlin claps a little. “Yes! What are you singing?”

He sighs in defeat, slowly makes his way to the stage, and picks an empty chair to look at. (Don’t look at Caitlin, don’t look at Caitlin, don’t look at Caitlin…)

“I heard that you’re settled down, that you found a girl and you’re married now…”

Later, when Caitlin’s in the bathroom, Ronnie leans forward and wraps his hands around his glass, trying to catch Cisco’s gaze.

“It’s okay, you know.”

Cisco begs his blood to stay far, far away from his cheeks. “What’s okay?”

“You liking Caitlin.”

He screws up his face in mock confusion. “Of course I like her. She’s my friend.”

Ronnie shoots him a disbelieving look but continues on as if Cisco hadn’t said anything. “I mean, it’d be a little hypocritical for me to say you can’t like her. There’s a lot to like.”

Cisco loses the battle and feels his cheeks heat up. “I’m not trying to steal her away or anything.”

“I never thought that.” Ronnie pats his hand. “Anyway, you’re a good friend Cisco.”

 

_ Today _

 

“...and he does a lovely Adele, too.”

Cisco blinks against the palms of his hands, waits for Barry to swoosh away, and for Caitlin to turn his chair around to face her.

“Why are you so embarrassed?” she asks gently, sitting on the desk next to the computer.

He peeks up at her. “I was just remembering the first time we went to karaoke together.”

She groans. “Oh my God, that was when I did ‘Call Me Maybe,’ right? That was awful.”

Cisco grins, temporarily distracted. “No, that was awesome. I wish I had it on video.”

She smacks his arm. “Don’t you dare!”

His face softens. “That’s when I realized,” he says quietly.

Caitlin tilts her head.

He sighs, turns away a little to fiddle with a pen. “And Ronnie called me on it.” He laughs dryly. “He was really nice about it, too. Said I was a good friend.”

Caitlin catches his hand. “You are a good friend, Cisco. You’re my best friend.”

And something about the look in her eyes gives life to the hope that Cisco has been stomping down on for years. “You’re more than that, Cait.”


End file.
